Helpless
by Katya Noctis
Summary: As a general rule, the spirit of the Puzzle does not like feeling helpless. There are, however, exceptions to every rule. Puzzleshipping smut/fluff, dom!Yugi


The spirit of the Puzzle hated feeling helpless. He was a powerful being and liked that it was so: he could wield shadow magic to punish the hearts of those who crossed him; he could play any game and win. There were limits to his power, of course - bound to the Puzzle as he was, he could not inhabit his partner's body unless he was wearing it, but as Yugi rarely ever went without it, that was rarely a problem.

The few occasions in which it _had_ been a problem, however, Yugi's life was in danger, and the spirit - Yami, as his partner sometimes called him - had hated every second he'd been powerless to protect him, the most important person in his world.

Thus, as a general rule, he _hated_ feeling helpless.

There were, however, exceptions to every rule.

Right now, for example, he was flat on his back, shirtless, arms overhead, wrists bound together and tethered to the ground of his partner's soul room. Anything could happen; Yugi's soul room was his domain and abided by his will. The spirit could not override it even if he wanted to.

A small part of him wanted to.

Most of him didn't, though. This, right here, was definitely an exception to the rule.

A soft kiss right on his collarbone and a light, languorous brush up his side brought his thoughts shuddering to a halt. He opened his eyes to his partner's face, flushed with arousal but smiling gently.

"You're worrying too much, my other self," he murmured, and Yami felt himself blush...and then arch a little as his partner's fingers brushed a nipple, his breath hitching. Yugi was far, _far_ too good at teasing. "But I have to say, this is an excellent look for you."

Yami was about to respond when he recalled that part of their game tonight was to see how long he could go without saying a word. Including mentally. He groaned instead.

"Ooohh you're already frustrated," his partner cooed, straddling him, leaning down so their noses were nearly touching. Yami stared into his face, drinking him in...and wishing desperately that he would _kiss him already_.

Yugi's smirk was both beautiful and seductive. "Do you want a kiss?" he asked, way too innocently. Yami glowered at him; of course, he already knew the answer. This just made Yugi chuckle. "You're cute when you're this frustrated, my other self." He leaned down…

...and kissed Yami below his ear. And then his neck, which made him almost _whine_ at the effect it had, and then _again,_ in _that spot_ , and again, which sent fire through his veins straight to his already uncomfortable groin. It was all pleasure, even the little nip Yugi would give him here and there, but he _couldn't hold him_ and he _wasn't kissing him like he wanted_ and the desire and helplessness had him moaning and biting back verbal pleas.

He could say 'stop' anytime he wanted and Yugi would do so...but he _really didn't want Yugi to stop_.

He'd shut his eyes tight, feeling everything as though every sense was heightened: the insistent tight resistance of the rope around his wrists, Yugi's weight on top of him, his hands grabbing and stroking his sides and hips, his mouth _everywhere except where he wanted it_. He both loved and hated it, and it was _wonderful_.

"You're not getting desperate already, are you?" Yugi's voice was a breathless, ragged whisper that sent a shudder down his entire being. He raised himself up off Yami just a little and Yami felt himself instinctively arch to follow...only to be stopped immediately by both his bonds and Yugi's hands on his shoulders. He opened his eyes, not caring if Yugi saw the plea, the weakness and desire and _wanting. Gods_ his partner was amazing and sensual and he _really wanted him_ right that minute.

Yugi smiled triumphantly. "Ohhh, you are," he stroked Yami's chin. "Well, okay, then." And he brought his mouth down to meet his own.

 _FINALLY_.

He groaned appreciatively, kissing his partner fiercely, which he'd been wanting to do this whole time. Yugi's hands gripped his hair, causing a grunt both of pain and satisfaction; he loved it when Yugi did that. He wanted to grip back, and the fact that he couldn't made it both better and worse.

Yugi was giving him what he wanted, but he knew it was only the first step; his goal was to try and make Yami say something. Yami's was to say nothing; he was determined not to do so until after they both released.

Both of them loved games. But he was the King of Games.

...though Yugi knew plenty of ways to defeat him anyway, mischievous as he was.

Right at that moment, Yugi's teeth nipped his lower lip just hard enough to be a surprise, and he actually _squeaked_. Yugi pulled away, surprise and amusement on his features.

"...did you just _squeak?_ " Yami just made a face at him; he could tell he was bright red. "What, did it _hurt_?" The question was a taunt but he also knew it was genuine. No matter how dominant he got in the bedroom, Yugi always wanted to make sure he was all right.

Yami nearly answered and then caught himself at Yugi's sudden triumphant look. He shut his mouth and quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head to answer the question, and his partner's face became amused disappointment.

"Damn. Nearly had you," he chuckled. Yami had to smile. "Oh well...I didn't want this to be over so fast anyway." His grin became almost predatory, and Yami swallowed. "Now then…you're wearing far too much, my other self. Let's fix that."

He was only in his usual pants and briefs, but he couldn't help feeling excited. _Yes_ , yes he wanted Yugi to take him, even if this was sooner than he'd expected. Yugi practically _yanked_ them down, off his ankles, and Yami couldn't help gasping at the fresh air on his skin and the anticipation thrumming through him. His erection was tall and hard, waiting expectantly.

"Oh, my other self," Yugi practically groaned, running his hand up Yami's thigh, "You're _beautiful_ like this." Yami loved seeing the desire in his eyes, in his flushed face, and he couldn't help grinning back. He couldn't respond, of course...but Yugi was the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"But...not quite ready yet, I think." Yami felt a rope manifest and wrap around each ankle, keeping his leg movements restricted.

...he was also the most _evil_ person in the world.

"Ready" in Yugi's bedroom vocabulary meant "desperate and begging"; he proceeded to completely ignore Yami's raging hard-on and tease him all over again.

His mouth went to the sweet spot on his neck; one hand went straight to his nipple and pinched at the same time, with the effect that Yami was yelping and gasping practically in the same breath. His fingers stroked and tweaked by turns, and then his mouth was on first one nipple, then the other, pleasuring him until his gasps became cries; he was arching up against his restraints, his arms trying of their own accord to break free and cling to Yugi, grip his hair, his hand, _anything_.

"I love pleasuring you like this," Yugi practically growled against his shoulder. "I love seeing you squirm like this, begging me with your every move…"

Yami loved it too, even as his pride winced a little. Only Yugi could do this to him; only Yugi looked so wonderful even when he was driving him insane, make him _love_ being at another's mercy.

Yugi's mouth found his again, mid-cry, as his fingers traveled down, brushing his erection just slightly; his guttural groan was practically swallowed by his partner's hard kisses.

Gods, if only Yugi would _fuck him_ already…

But Yugi, of course, had other ideas. Sitting up, off Yami and to the side, he regarded him with a smirk. "Doing okay, partner?" he asked sweetly.

Yami was determined not to say anything still, but he _really_ wanted to. Several things. Several _choice_ things that would probably just make his partner laugh. Instead he just gave a choked sigh, which really was more like a whine but he was _not_ going to admit it, and nodded.

Yugi leaned over, his lips brushing Yami's cheek softly, then his lips, as his finger entered Yami's asshole carefully.

"You know...I'm not going to fuck you until you ask me to."

And then his finger was moving, thrusting into him, and he practically convulsed in pleasure, straining against his bonds, wanting more and trying so, so hard to keep himself from screaming every word he wanted Yugi to hear. His eyes were shut tight, Yugi's other hand was stroking his chest, his mouth on his neck once more.

One finger became two, and as two became three, Yami felt himself lose control of the sounds he was making, wanting _so, so badly_ for his partner to be inside him.

Yugi pulled his fingers out and wiped them off; Yami almost collapsed in relief...and then Yugi's sultry murmur wound him right back up.

"You haven't begged me yet, my other self."

He started stroking Yami's erection ever, ever so lightly, and oh this was _not_ fair, not _at all_ fair, because everything in him was rising to a fever pitch of desire, crying for his partner, straining against the ropes that gave not one iota, and he knew, he knew he couldn't keep it in anymore, not when he needed him so badly…

"PLEASE, partner," he finally choked out, shame at his defeat just making him more desperate. " _Take me already_."

Yugi's low snicker was both gloriously sinister and wonderfully happy. "I win."

"Yes," Yami groaned, "Yes, you do, now _please…?"_

"I love hearing you say that," Yugi breathed. Yami felt the ropes around his ankles release.

And finally...gently...he entered him.

It was wonderful; it always was. They felt like one being; even as close as they were, this made them feel complete.

And then Yugi was moving and thrusting, harder and harder, stroking his erection as he did so, and Yami was crying out with every single one, losing himself completely in his partner, not knowing what noises he was making or whether he was crying Yugi's name or _anything_. Yugi was crying out too, and the sounds he made were music to his ears, and his hands were gripping Yami's shoulders, digging in, and he could feel _everything_...

One harsh thrust, one last one that hit the perfect spot, and Yami convulsed, screaming his partner's name as he released. Yugi released right after, his scream a higher echo, gripping Yami so hard he could _feel_ the tension release ripple through his entire frame.

Yugi's fingers brushed the rope binding his wrists and it released him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his partner, still inside him but he didn't care. He clung to Yugi, as he'd been wanting to do this entire time, shaking all over. He felt Yugi clinging back just as fiercely.

For a moment, they stayed that way, just breathing and holding each other, drinking each other in. Then Yugi pulled out, to Yami's partial chagrin, and carefully massaged his shoulders, arms and wrists. He didn't have to; here they were spiritual beings, the physical discomforts they could feel would ebb quickly, more mental memory than true physical experience. But Yugi liked caring for him and showing his affection, and Yami liked feeling his gentle touch; it helped him relax.

Once he was done, Yugi looked over to one side, and a soft blanket and pillow appeared; he tucked the pillow beneath Yami's head and pulled the blanket over them both.

"I love you so much," Yugi murmured, curling up beside him.

Yami felt warmth spread through him as he wrapped his arms around his partner once more, drawing him close and kissing him softly. "I love you, too, partner," he smiled. "And...you won with flying colors."

"Mm-hmm," Yugi smiled back and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "But maybe you'll win next time."

"You can count on it," he couldn't help saying, stroking Yugi's hair as he did so. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

Yugi only snorted softly, already falling asleep.

Yami smiled, feeling himself growing sleepy in turn; nothing was more comforting than the presence of his partner. He supposed Yugi had a point. He was totally helpless when it came to him and these games they played.

But honestly, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Finally wrote some smut for my ultimate OTP. Woo!

My headcanon is that either of them can top, but Yugi is really freaking good at it.


End file.
